


Umber

by m17un4c4p70r



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m17un4c4p70r/pseuds/m17un4c4p70r
Summary: ALpha/Beta/Omega au were your an alpha and your mates taehyung and jungkook watch you question your self after a night out with the too inoccent bean San
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Umber

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Duckie and Sky for editing this for me!!!!

Your woken up by a soft slap to your face, a small groan leaves your lips as you mumble out one of your mates' names, your eyes open to look at who's next to you. A cold shiver goes down your back in slight horror as you see it's the super, soft, squishy beta Choi San. A whole new wave of horror washes over you as you get up slowly and you're completely naked! Smeared in slick. You don't want to think about it. You feel like Eve when she ate the apple utterly and completely FUCKED.

Slowly without waking him up, with his fluffy hair and his gray streak hiding his eyes. You get up quickly as you realize he definitely has a mate and he's from Ateez’s pack! Not that it’s bad, but you hold so much respect for his pack, and you don't think you can face them after this huge fuck up.

After finding your clothes and phone you quickly leave his room in a panicked manner fleeing because your ass is in his pack's house and you're not ready for any of this shit. As you quickly open the door, you hear a door opening, a small grumble makes its way to your ears as Yunho comes around the corner rubbing his eyes and blinking down at you he notices you trying to retreat quickly out the door.

Being aware that you left, he calls out to you as you're walking away, he raises an eyebrow and sloftly lets out an “tch.” while mumbling about you not saying bye to your best friend. Rude.

\-------

Meanwhile, you're driving like the hellhounds are after you. Pulling up to your house you quickly dash inside, you look for one of your mates "Taehyung?! Jungkook!?" yelling as you take your shoes off in a hurry not caring if they were placed neat or not, throwing your keys and bag on the floor. A few seconds go by as two sets of feet quickly shuffle towards your direction standing in the hallway like a deer in headlights. "Y/n?" Taehyung begins before you drop to the floor in a mini panic attack. Jungkook's eyes go wide as he dashes to you and pets your head.

"What’s going on y/n calm down, your fine." He shoves your face in his neck as he gives off a gentle peach and honey scent.

"I FUCKED UP BIG TIME." You worbbled out as your hands grasped onto his back tightly. Taehyung squats in front of you "Are you sure you're not being over dramatic again y/n?" Taehyung tilts his head. "Taehyung, I'm serious I . . I slept with Sans." You said, freaking out even more.

"Oh my god what the fuck did I do?!? .. oh my god I fucked the soft bubble boy!, God, I'm going to hell!" You vigorously shake Jungkook back and forth.

"Jesus Christ Hoong Joon!” You started to pace back and forth. “Forget Hoongjoon, Junho is gonna break my fucking neck!! That scary tiny omega." Meanwhile Jungkook and Taehyung look at you with wide eyes.

"Ok wait,” Taehyung paused you in your panic, “You fucked San? Then left him?!!!" Taehyung asked, you nodded and Taehyung’s eyes expanded. He spun around in disbelief. "Babe he’s gonna be SUPER pussy whipped like really fuckin bad....he might start crying."

He put his hand over his mouth." Get your ass up and go back." He says as he reaches for his shoes, Jungkook grabs your shoes for you, and grabs the keys.

"Kookie grab your shoes also!” Taehyung called out the door. “We’re going to Ateez’s pack house." He’s already halfway down the walkway headed to the car.

Jungkook ends up carrying you to the car as you slightly panic.

"Wait I can't go! Why aren't you mad?! What about Wooyoung?! Please no god, Yunho is gonna be mad at me and I didn't say bye this morning." Jungkook laughs as does Taehyung.

"Why are you guys laughing?! Actually, you should be furious, you should be yelling at me?!" They just laughed harder.

"Baby, your super fucking dense for a Top Teir Alpha." Taehyung laughs as he bangs a left.

My panicking stop’s, what the fuck did this boy just say?’ This bubblegum dumb dumb calling me dense how dare he! You growl lowly at him.

"Shut up y/n I'm an alpha too I can growl also, I may be second tier alpha but I got them growly boys too." You totally forgot your panic, and started laughing so hard your eyes tear up.

"Taehyung, why are you like this love?" You cackle as he hums fondly.

You sigh as your mind clears. I’m really am a dumb ass. "Stop at McD's we gonna buy the pack breakfast." After a long wait in line to get breakfast. 

We headed to Ateez’s house. Barging right in, boys behind you, carrying Mc Donald's bags. Setting everything on the table, a giant puppy picks you up and twirls you around.

"Thought you up and left, baby." Yunho whispers in your ear.

Whining, you look at him "I’m not a baby, i'm big Alpha 😤." You complain as you're now stuck floating in the air, courtesy of your best friend.

The little shit grabs a bag off the counter, and drags you back to the room you stormed out of this morning, scurrying through the door he closes it with his foot behind him. Still being suspended in air, you see San’s on the bed and a very awake Wooyoung next to him.

‘Shit’.

You think, ‘you are baby.You hate Yunho for knowing that your alpha brain is dumb. ‘You look up at Yunho as he gets closer to the bed and plunks you down on Wooyoung’s lap and sits in front of you and takes the food out.

"Y/n, wake up whiny baby two. Since winey baby three’s up already." Yunho says, both you and Wooyoung look at him.

"Whose whiny baby one?" We both say and look intensely at him.

"You Y/n." You gasp as Wooyoung laughs and hugs you gently.

"Ha-ha your whiny baby one~" he teases.

"Listen boi, that makes you whiny baby three ok?" You say while reaching over to San’s and stroking his face while softly telling him to wake up.

"Sannie~ Wake up. Sannie~" You gently sing-song to him. A gentle groan leaves his lips as his eyes squint open as you and Wooyoung come into view. Sniffing he smells some breakfast and leans towards the smell to see the giant puppy Yunho. In a small voice he speaks,

"ckcheidhiuudjo." three of you look at him confused.

“Wanna try that again?” Y/n says.

He speaks, "You brought breakfast from Mc Donald's?" You laugh gently and nod. He goes to get up then blushes.

"Feed me please~" He asks softly as he looks at you and Wooyoung. Yunho takes all the food out of the bag. It had four Big Breakfast in it, and a shit ton of hash browns. 

“We bought like thirty three of em.” You shrugged.

Wooyoung opened one and handed it to you. "Feed me too~" 

You giggle and grab a fork and knife and cut a piece of pancake for San and put it in his open mouth and he munches happily; behind you Wooyoung whines for his piece.

"Whiny Baby three, I told you Y/n" Yunho says as he shakes his head and points his fork with sausage on it at Wooyoung. He shoves the meat into his mouth with a I told you so look.

Down to the third package of Big Breakfast you feed the last two pieces of pancake to San and Wooyoung. The alpha inside you rumbles at the Beta and Omega feeling pride for providing for them.

Yunho perks up and licks his lips with a smile.

"Baby I'm gonna go entertain things one and two before they wake up Shrek and Fiona and Tiny Brolic Tim." He says collecting your trash.

San and Wooyoung look at one another "Is Shrek Hoong and Fiona Hwa?" You cackle at them before clamping your hand over your mouth. You don’t want to wake up sleeping beauty, he doesn't care that you're an Alpha and will use force.

"Yeosangs a little shit. " You whisper. Yunho giggles and kisses your cheek.

"Bye baby, I'm gonna go before Thing One and Thing Two set the pack house on fire by just standing." He leaves with a glare and spins out the door as he closes it.

Drama queen you think to yourself. Rustling is heard from next to you.

San sits up letting the blanket fall to his waist. Your throat lets out the human equivalent of keyboard smashing when your eyes land on his chest, it's covered in reds and maroon, even a few purples going up his throat and going over the nipple and down under the blanket.

At the same time a gasp and a whine is heard, the gasp, being you, and the other Wooyoung. "Oh my god." You whisper immediately as you get up from Wooyoung’s lap, kneeling down, and bow with your head on the blanket as you try and spit out words. God damn it, Your a FUCKING ALPHA not a pubescent pup.

Taking a deep breath you keep your eyes down and slowly turn your neck to show your no threat.

"I am sooooo fucking s-" your cut off when you feel hands pulling you up and are placed on your face. You hadn't even realized your eyes were closed till you were staring at the duo.

"Im sor-" you're cut off again when San giggles softly and cuddles into his omega.

In tiny font "Y/n there's nothing to be sorry about we aren't mad at you" San lean’s a little forward as he talks.

"Well you should be. I’m a mated Alpha, like ugh, as a high Alpha I have my omega and following alpha I have my small pack I should not be mate reking." You gasp out as you pull their hands away from you.

"San little love, You have two alphas, three omegas, and two other Betas what I did is not acceptable. You have a beautiful fucking mate and I should have respected that regardless, even if drunk.” You say, as you look at San playing with yours and Woos hands.

" Woo, tiny love should be fur-fuckingrious with me! You should be trying to fuck me up, or something?! I literally ducked your man when I have my own! You should in fact be telling tinnie Hoong and Mars. I should have been growled at and attacked at the front door!" You say, as your eyebrows crinkle in confusion then you get mad.

"Yunho should be crying cause I'm a shit friend and... I'm about to yell at Hoong for not doing his Alpha job." You go to get up and yell at their lacking Alpha.

"No! Y/n everybody knows" San says, as the blanket slips further down his waist showing off his hard v line.

"What? Pardon?" You stop as you turn to both of them, Wooyoung's big eyes staring into yours.

"The pack and your mates knew before we even did anything, do you think Jungkook wouldn't stop you from sleeping with Sannie if he wasn't ok with it? He already dislikes Yeojun and Jimin cuddling up to and getting into the beta omega sync up."

Wooyoung says, like it's plain as day as if 1+1=2 .

"Sync up? What the hell is that? Is that.. is that a phone app thing or something?" You're confused and now you feel old it does not feel good.

Wooyoung shakes his head " No Y/n it's when you are in your status and you as a person syncs up to everything the other person needs, feels and wants. Ok umm Jimin is headstrong, knows what he wants and kinda acts like a cat and he's an omega. Your a dumb alpha but you know what everyone needs, wants, and feels. Your Tier One Alpha, you're like an atom, you're everywhere and anywhere, you are needed to make up the structure of pretty much everything. Yeojun, he's a gifted beta, but a rough and troubled boy who can't just find that one thing." Wooyoung says, then looks at his hands.

" Sannie you take over I think I confused Y/n" he says as the smell of soft blueberries and black berries take a almost acidic aroma.

" Ok imagine something that needs batteries. You're the third battery that powers it up, or take Ramen for example. Yeonjuns the dry hard raman and will crumble if you're too rough. It's just Ramen, you're not just gonna eat ramen. Then Jimin, he's the seasoning, its too much by itself, too salty,kinda gross." San nods his head to see if you're following. You get the Jimin and Yeojun part, but what does this have to do with you syncing up the two?

"Alright together you shake the ramen and seasoning in the bag the seasoning won't be even and at some bites be too much but at the cost of crumbling the ramen into tiny pieces, just dried ramen with some taste. But then you come in. You're the hot water, ready to soften up the soup and let it spread its modules out. Then you see it's not just a block, it has layers and isn't so hard. Its soft and squishy and has more to it when you add in the seasoning, damn its a party, it's not too much or too little, the noodle is gently made with love thanks to the water and everything is amazing."

San finishes as he stares at you, covered probably head to toe in your hickeys and love bites trying to defend something you, him, and Woo have together, which makes you realize that you really are a big dumb alpha and should just do what feels right cause your brain gets in the way.

" I think I’m gonna cry because you were talking about ramen so beautifully and fuck your so fucking cute." You breathe as you look at him. 

"You gotta let us talk first sometimes, maybe even listen." Wooyoung laughs.

Right then all of you hear a crack as the door falls down as the rest of the Ateez pack and your other two mates fall through. Hiding the two behind your back. Ears pop from your head.

As you check for your two mates' on the floor. And then relax as you cover up San’s body to his neck.

"Sweet loves, babys, are you ok?” You address both pack and your two mates, who're trapped under a Yunho, who's protecting the rest from falling on them. Your heart swoons at Yunho protecting your mates, even though he could let them face the consequences of being dumb.

In return you get grunts of affirmation. And then you turn to your best friend an Hoongjoon then nod.

"You two are little shits! You could have saved me a lot of trouble, now everyone get out. Sannies naked, unless you wanna stay and see?" You say as Taehyung and Jungkook debate staying until Yunho drags them out, not before pulling the door up and closing it.

Looking at San and Wooyoung you sigh, "Ok so help this dumb Alpha please?" You say as you lay down.

Wooyoung looks over at San and groans as he can see your marks all over San’s body.

"You should check your work out Y/n." Wooyoung says as he gently pushes you towards his mate.

"Work?" You ask as you look at San trailing your eyes along his face but follow his hand as it runs from his face to his neck 

"OH!" 

You gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS CHRIST THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE TO EDIT!! YALLS BETTER BE PROUD OF THIS WORK CUZ I AINT GETTING PAID TO DO DIS!!!!! Anywho I hope you enjoyed this story and Follow her /cuz she worked hard on dis/ for more crazy silly steamy adventures!!!!!….also follow me DuncanDangerDuckie lol self plugg. *Runs away to own page* Tootles!
> 
> Listen Duckie u dd this to ur self - Freak


End file.
